Huit secondes
by Kathleen-Holson
Summary: Depuis cet après-midi rempli de confidences sur son enfance, Sherlock se comporte étrangement. Mais surtout, il a ce tic que John aimerait bien comprendre… Partie 3 de la série "Une autre idée du bonheur"


_Après presque 4 mois, voici enfin la toute petite suite de « Sous la Poussière du Grenier » ! Essayez de ne pas me maltraiter pour la longueur, haha. Ceci est un prélude à d'autres petites histoires comme je l'avais déjà dit. Je vous préviens, cet OS est tout en « subtilité » : que des sous-entendus ici, pas vraiment « d'action » à proprement parler… enfin si, un peu. Bref, vous verrez bien ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ! Comme d'habitude, je vous répondrai avec plaisir :)  
_

_Amicalement,_

_Kate._

**Disclaimer** : _L'univers merveilleux de Sherlock ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Bêta-reader :** _SomeCoolName._

**Résumé : **_Depuis cet après-midi rempli de confidences sur son enfance, Sherlock se comporte étrangement. Mais surtout, il a ce tic que John aimerait bien comprendre… Partie 3 de la série "Une autre idée du bonheur"  
_

**Situation : **_Suite de « Sous la Poussière du Grenier », partie 3 de la série « Une autre idée du bonheur »._

* * *

« Du thé ? », cria John, pour couvrir la mélodie du violon – _du Bach_.

La musique s'arrêta.

« Certainement, John. », lui répondit son colocataire depuis le salon. Le blond eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre fugace d'un sourire planer sur ses lèvres qu'il se sentit déjà transpercé par deux topazes inquisitrices. Topazes qui retournèrent en un clignement de cils au violon.

John eut une petite moue, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son colocataire lui avait adressé ce léger sourire. Il haussa les épaules. _Qu'importe_. Du moment qu'il ne tirait pas une tête de six pieds de long en criant à qui mieux-mieux qu'il s'ennuyait, ça lui allait très bien.

« Préparer le thé, donc. », marmonna-t-il pour lui tout seul alors que l'agréable mélodie avait reprit dans le salon.

Placard gauche, première étagère. Son mug et la tasse de porcelaine. Il referma la porte. Ah, il avait oublié la soucoupe. Il corrigea son erreur puis disposa les contenants sur le plan de travail – inutile de compter sur la table, lieu d'un joyeux bazar expérimental – en les alignant parfaitement, beige contre bleu lilas. Mug banal contre tasse délicate.

Gazinière, deuxième feu en bas à gauche. Il alluma le feu sous la théière et surveilla la pendule. Tiroir droit, sous la cafetière. Boîte à sucres. Deux. Calibre 5. Sucre blanc. John les posa à côté de son mug. Réfrigérateur, porte, dernier niveau. Bouteille de lait. Ne pas regarder l'étagère supérieure – _Risque de restes humains_.

Il fredonna machinalement, sur l'air que Sherlock jouait au violon. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne savait même plus si c'est lui qui chantonnait sur l'air ou si c'était son colocataire qui adaptait sa mélodie au rythme de son fredonnement. _Qu'importe_. Il était bon de ne pas réfléchir. Cette chorégraphie répétée des centaines de fois, cette mécanique bien huilée, c'était un peu comme l'Art du Thé chinois. Un instant de routine qu'avait toujours su apprécier l'ex-militaire. Un instant de répit dans une vie mouvementée.

La théière siffla, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il éteignit le gaz, sortit la bouilloire du feu et la laissa refroidir. Placard droit, deuxième étagère. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir les... _Où sont passées les boîtes de thé ?_ Arrêtant de siffloter, John fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il reposait ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Les boîtes, au nombre de trois – Darjeeling, English Breakfast, Earl Grey – dressées fièrement sur la première étagère, bien à hauteur de sa vue, alignée avec un nouvel intrus : un pot flambant neuf de confiture de fraises d'un producteur local – sa préférée. Ses sourcils se détendirent et ses fossettes s'accentuèrent alors qu'il comprenait. _Sherlock._

Il se retourna et eut la surprise de croiser le regard du brun, qui l'observait par-dessus le violon. Les yeux gris se dérobèrent aussitôt.

« Les garçons ! »

La voix chantante de Mrs Hudson se faisait entendre dans les escaliers. L'instant d'après, la logeuse était là, les bras chargés de boîtes hermétiques.

« Mrs. Hudson, laissez-moi vous aider ! », se précipita John en lui ôtant les boîtes des bras. Sherlock, lui s'était levé et jouait à présent debout contre la fenêtre.

La logeuse le remercia sur le ton affectueux que seules empruntaient les grands-mères puis s'expliqua auprès du médecin :

« Je pars chez mon amie Mrs. Hearthdrow, dans le Sussex durant une semaine. Et je me suis dit qu'avec vos dons innés pour la cuisine, vous alliez mourir de faim tous les deux… », dit-elle en lançant un regard faussement réprobateur au violoniste à l'autre bout du salon – qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La vieille dame souffla brièvement avant de rouler des yeux à son tour. John ne pu se retenir de rire, attendri par la scène et la complicité évidente entre la logeuse et son colocataire.

« Bref, je disais donc, je vous ai confectionné quelques plats pour la semaine. Il vous suffit de les congeler et de les réchauffer au fur et à mesure… »

« C'est très gentil Mrs. Hudson, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal… »

« Oh, ça me fait plus plaisir que ça ne me dérange, mon petit ! », répondit-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

John sourit et entreprit de stocker les boîtes au congélateur, tandis que Mrs. Hudson reprenait :

« Il y a un double de mes clés dans votre boîte aux lettres, au cas où vous auriez besoin d'accéder au chauffe-eau. Si vous avez un problème avec le chauffage, appelez Mr. Jenkins, le propriétaire du _Speedy's_, il viendra vous aider. Vous savez, il est tout à fait charmant ce monsieur, vraiment ! Et ses pâtés aux pommes de terre sont simplement un délice ! D'ailleurs… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre : Sherlock s'arrêtait de jouer en un crissement strident qui la fit sursauter.

« Mrs. Hudson, vous allez rater votre train. », déclara-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissa pas place à la discussion. Il enjamba un tas de livre, marcha sur son fauteuil – John ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait maltraiter de la sorte un bien aussi cher – et se réceptionna prestement sur le sol couvert par l'immense tapis persan dans un bruit mat. Tel un chat, en trois enjambées gracieuses, il était aux côtés du blond et de la logeuse, son parfum d'épices saturant l'air ambiant.

John n'avait jamais autant aimé les odeurs d'épices que depuis qu'il habitait à Baker Street.

Le brun prit Mrs. Hudson par les épaules, et la pressa vers la porte d'entrée :

« Allons, vous ne voudriez pas être en retard ! Vu votre état d'empressement je dirais qu'il est dans trente minutes… » - Il fronça les sourcils, analysant les réaction de la vieille dame qui, surprise, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bouche-bée – « Non, vingt. La gare est à 12 minutes d'ici en taxi, d'ailleurs vous l'avez déjà appelé mais je crois que vous n'avez pas entièrement bouclé votre valise… » Il renifla brièvement la courbe de son cou, « Vous avez oublié votre parfum. Shalimar, de Guerlain, c'est bien ça ? »

La vieille dame se défit de l'emprise du brun, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

« Vous n'essaieriez pas de mettre votre logeuse dehors, par hasard ? »

John ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant le comique de la situation. Ce qui interpella immédiatement son colocataire. Et _ça_ recommença.

C'était rare au début. Puis, il y avait eu cet après-midi à discuter de son enfance, et depuis, c'était devenu une habitude. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un peu insolite mais qu'est-ce-qui ne l'était pas entre eux deux ?

Ça partait de rien. Un sourire, un regard, une attitude peu ordinaire, et elles étaient là : ses topazes bleues, presque grises, qui le détaillaient, le passaient aux rayons X. Et puis c'était toujours la même rengaine. Sherlock semblait… effacé. Inconscient des interrogations et du malaise qu'il pouvait causer chez son ami. Il restait simplement là, à l'observer. Comme… _fasciné._ Et John, gêné d'être ainsi le centre des attentions du brun, finissait immanquablement par rompre le contact visuel.

Mais aujourd'hui, le médecin en avait décidé autrement.

_Une seconde. _John n'avait fait que ricaner, mais manifestement Sherlock avait dû trouver quelque chose de captivant puisque ses iris étaient venus accrocher les siens.

_Deux secondes._ Mrs. Hudson continuait son laïus, mais il était évident que ni lui ni le détective n'en saisissaient un traitre mot. Le son était comme étouffé, lointain.

_Trois secondes._ John arrêta de rire. Le regard habituellement si vif du brun se faisait de plus en plus absent…rêveur. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

_Quatre secondes._ Le brouhaha lointain causé par Mrs Hudson cessa soudain, sans que le brun n'y prête la moindre attention.

_Cinq secondes._ John commença à se sentir gêné. Se faire scanner par Sherlock Holmes était en soi quelque chose d'extrêmement déstabilisant mais savoir la scène observée par la logeuse augmentait encore plus son malaise.

_Six secondes._ Sherlock commença à sourire légèrement. _Oh non_. Il ne lâcherait pas cette fois-ci.

_Sept secondes_. Il soutint son regard et le brun sembla se reconnecter à la réalité brusquement, fronçant les sourcils.

_Et huit secondes._ Il inclina un peu plus la tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. John arbora un sourire carnassier il était bon d'inverser les rôles parfois. A peine avait-il pensé cela que le brun baissait le regard. La victoire n'en n'était que plus belle.

« Je… Je vais peut-être vous laisser… », tenta maladroitement Mrs Hudson qui s'était faite toute petite. Les joues rosies et un sourire au coin des lèvres, John n'eut même pas besoin de faire la moindre déduction pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« Mrs. H, je ne suis pas… »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! », minauda-t-elle, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Sur ce, les garçons, je vais effectivement ranger mon parfum et boucler ma valise ! Bonne semaine, et surtout, par pitié Sherlock, laissez mon mur tranquille ! »

John leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel, jeta un dernier regard à son colocataire qui semblait reparti dans les méandres de son Palais Mental, et retourna à la confection du thé, satisfait.

En bon soldat qu'il avait été, John avait toujours su apprécier gagner une bataille.


End file.
